Life Can Be Weird Sometimes
by Yami Fan
Summary: My Third fan fiction here, and this one is about how Mai and Yugi find out that they are siblings. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

****

Life Can Be Weird Sometimes

****

Rating: PG-13

Note: My third fan fiction on Yu-Gi-Oh! Please read and review.

___________________________ 

So it's Sunday afternoon and I'm over at Yugi's house.

I forgot why I'm here.

"Guys? Attention. Attention."

So there I was standing in the living room with Kaiba, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and me, Mai.

Tea of course we all know went to the shadow realm.

"Why did ya' bring us all here yug?"

"Well guys me and Yami have been noticing that grandpa hasn't been acting well. He's been sleeping around and hardly does any work anymore and well we thought you guys should know and maybe we could all do something about it?"

Everybody looked at each other. Kaiba went next to Yugi.

"Yugi. Your grand father is old. Maybe he's going to-"

Yami started clearing his throat fiercely, and we all joined him. Kaiba shut up, and then he backed off. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Guys I'm not a little kid. I'm just as old as you are. I know what Kaiba was going to say."

All of us looked at each other guiltily. 

"Sorry Yug. We just worry about ya' ya know? I mean dat whole thing wit' duelist kingdom and Pegasus and all that mess."

Yugi nodded.

"Yes but-"

"OH GOD HELP ME!"

All of us turned our heads upstairs to where Yugi's grandpa was probably staying. Then we all ran upstairs.

****

Oh God….

_____________________________________________ 

Sitting down now all next to each other in Domino Hospital we were all silent and worried. Yugi's grand father had suffered a stroke, or so say the doctors. We're waiting to hear news on him still.

"Do ya' think he'll make it?"

I decided to sit next to my now boyfriend Joey.

"Common Joey. You have to believe. I believe he will make it."

I put my arm around Joey and let him stay there.

****

Few Minutes Later

The doctor, Doctor Jennings, came out. We all stood.

"Is my grandpa going to be alright Doctor?"

Doctor Jennings looked at us sadly.

"This is really hard to say…But I think he's not going to make it. He had another stroke during the whole process of trying to make him come again."

Yugi started to cry and Yami took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi let go of Yami and ran into the hallway of all the sick people.

"Hey!"

Doctor Jennings went after him and so did we. Yugi went into grandpa's room and then saw him there sleeping.

"Grandpa? Please? Answer me!"

He hugged his grandpa and cried softly. Solomon started to wake up.

"Yugi?"

"Grandpa!"

"Yugi….I have something to tell you…"

"Yes…."

Yugi was still crying.

"Yugi…Grandson…I don't think….I'm going to….Make it….But let me….Tell you that…..I love you….A lot…..And there's something……You should know…." 

"Yes grandpa?"

Yugi gripped Solomon's hand.

"That you….And Mai….You guys are…..Siblings…."

My eyes widened.

WHAT? I…Me? WHAT? My brother? Yugi? 

"This isn't true…."

I began to back off.

"It is….My son…Married your mom…..And made you and then Yugi…You were put in an orpahnage…"

Suddenly Solomon started coughing a lot, and the Doctor called other doctors and made us leave.

_________________________________ 

****

The Funeral

Oh man. How could this have happened?

Yugi's Grandpa died after we left. It took a big toll on Yugi. And now it's time for his grandpa' burial…

And I guess my grandpa's burial too.

____________________________________ 

A/N: So how is this so far for my third story? :D Please review!


	2. The End

****

Life Can Be Weird Sometimes shutdown -a

****

Rating: PG-13

Note: My third fan fiction on Yu-Gi-Oh! Please read and review.

___________________________ 

After the burial, Yugi cried a lot and we helped him get through it. Sure he's still sad but not crying as much as he was. He decided he and I should talk now than later. 

"Yes Yugi?"

"I always wanted a bigger brother or sister you know."

"Uhuh…"

"And now that I know I have one it makes me feel a little better."

"Yes…"

"And Mai…I just want to tell you that we aren't used to this but I hope that you won't treat me differently, because I'm your little brother."

"I agree."

He hugged me.

"I love you Mai."

And that's how life is weird. I never expected this, and I still kind of don't believe it.

But hey at least it's Yugi and not some other punk.

Until next time….Good day.

______________________________________ 

-FIN-


End file.
